


BOSS

by Channie08



Series: Nct male oneshots open [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Bad Boy Mark Lee, Cute, Established Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Gangs, Guns, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channie08/pseuds/Channie08
Summary: Jaehyun gets a text.I actually turned this in for my creative writing short story for school.I got a B+





	BOSS

"Hey, we should hang out once more before you leave!" Jaehyun cheered to his best friend Mark. Jaehyun is a 5'9", 18 year old boy, with dyed caramel-brown hair, and deep brown eyes. He loves to hang out with his friends a lot, so he was fairly upset that his best friend is going to Thailand for Christmas. 

Mark is a very kind guy, but people don't usually see that because of his looks. He seems very cold and mean, almost as if he hates everyone. He has jet black hair, with cold brown eyes to match. His high cheekbones and sharp jawline seemed very misleading to newcomers. He truly is just a fluffball, at least to Jaehyun he is. 

"I mean sure, I know you'll be lonely without me." Teased Mark, shoving Jaehyun a bit. They both start laughing softly, Jaehyun blushing as well. 

"Okay, I'll come over once I finish dinner. I'll also bring some video games." Jaehyun stated, allowing Mark to confirm of his plans by nodding.

They both walked a bit farther until they reached Jaehyun's house. It is a small, grey, two-story house. It's very homey and the two boys loved to spend their time there playing video games by the warm fire pit. Mark shoved Jaehyun one more time before saying, "I'll see you later!" then running off towards his house at the end of the block. 

After hanging out for a couple of hours, the two tired boys decided to get some sleep, seeing as Mark had to be at the airport at 8 in the morning. Jaehyun was absolutely dreading for the moment Mark had to leave, to come. He would rather have him stay and they could have more fun together. Alas, the morning still came, and after a tearful goodbye, Mark was on his was to the airport, leaving Jaehyun behind, sad and alone. 

A few days had gone by since Mark had left, and Jaehyun had started hanging out with his old childhood friend, Lucas. They hadn't seen each other for a while, so it was a very nice reunion to the two boys, them now hanging out any chance they could get. Lucas is a very tall, awkward, lanky kid. 

He wasn't a very serious person, and prefered making people laugh. So that is exactly what he did to distract Jaeyun from Mark. It worked during the day, but when night came, Jaehyun would only think about his friend whom he missed a lot. It was the first Christmas they hadn't spent together in five years.

About a day after Christmas, Jaehyun was sitting on his bed, playing an old video game Mark had gotten him. Suddenly, Jaehyun had gotten a text, expecting it to be Lucas, he ignored it, still playing his game. Then he had gotten about three more texts, so he checked it and smiled, seeing it was Mark. That smile soon faded as he read the texts that had been sent to him.

'Jae, I'm not coming back from Thailand'

'I can't be friends with you anymore'

'Don't try contacting me, I don't want to talk to you'

'I don't ever want to see you again.'

He was destroyed, wondering what he did to make his best friend hate him. He tried calling him, but only to find out he had been blocked by them boy. In an angry rage, he went to his laptop, and bought the next flight to Thailand, determined to find out why everything was happening. He called Lucas and told him what had happened, and how he was leaving in the next few hours to the airport. Lucas immediately told him he will meet him at the airport, he sounded just as stressed as Jaehyun was.

Once at the Airport, Jaehyun hauls his luggage to the gate area and waits for Lucas to show up. After about ten minutes of waiting, Lucas ran in and tackled Jae into a hug. 

"Jae! Are you crazy?!?! He isn't worth it! Cancel your flight and I'll take you home, I'll help you forget him!" Lucas cried. 

Jaehyun shook his head in shock before saying, "He is my best friend! I'm not letting him leave me like this! I love him!" 

Lucas glared at him after that then spit out, "I'm here for you! I swear to god if you don't stay I'll tell your parents your little secret." Jaehyun couldn't believe Lucas was doing this to him. Right after Lucas had said that, an announcer called his flight. 

He gave Lucas one last glance before mumbling, "I can't believe you, do it, I don't care. I thought you'd be there for me." 

Then he starts walking towards the entrance when Lucas yelled, "Don't come crying to me when you get rejected by him, and your parents throw you out!" Annoyed, Jaehyun walked back over to Lucas and smacked him across the face, leaving him stunned. 

Jaehyun ran to the entrance of his gate and ran down the connecter, hurrying to get into the plane and into his seat. Once he seated himself, he let the tears fall, knowing he is losing a friend and his parents. He didn't want to let that distract him from finding his best friend, so he simply put his earbuds in and listened to music, to distract him from his emotions.

Once the plane landed, Jaehyun hurried off of it to get into the airport itself. He turned his phone off of airplane, and immediately got flooded with notifications from Lucas and his parents. He had many missed calls and voicemails, but he didn't listen to any of them, cause he had seen a text from his mother, basically saying to never come back to them. He didn't care though, he walked out of the small, stinky airport, and hailed a taxi because Mark went to Bangkok. That is where he decided to start his search. 

As he arrived in the beautiful city, he went and got a hotel room so he could sleep when he came back from searching. He brought his stuff upstairs and changed into black shorts and a maroon hoodie. He grabbed his phone from where he set it down on the white fluffy bead, and shoved it into his pocket with some cash. Then he went down to the street, to go look for Mark.

It was currently about seven thirty in the evening, and Jaehyun was walking into another store to look in there for Mark, and also buying a Thai chicken wrap to eat. After he ate it, he walked down into the dark streets calling Mark's name out. He was getting desperate, he even tried contacting him even though he knows he has been blocked.

Suddenly, as he went into an alleyway, the back of his leg was kicked, causing him to fall to the floor on his knees. "HEY! What the hell was that for!" He yelled out looking at the man, now in front of him.

"You walked into my alleyway, therefore I can do what I want to a rat like you." The man sneered to him, "I can even kill you if I wanted to. How does that sound pretty boy?"

Jaehyun's eyes widened in shock and he quickly stuttered out, "S-Sir please don't! I'm just looking for my friend Mark!" 

"What makes you think that will stop me from murdering you?" Questioned the man, taking out a gun and cocking in against Jaehyun's head. 

"Sir, please, I will leave! Just don't kill me! MARK!" Jae screamed out one last time, knowing it will be the last time he will say it. 

"YUTA! I swear to god if you lay a single finger on him I will shred you into pieces!" Yelled out a familiar voice. Jaehyun turned his head to the side, avoiding the gun, and saw his best friend Mark walking over. 

"Jae what in the world are you doing here? I thought I said to leave me alone!" Mark groaned. 

Jaehyun blushed slightly before replying, "I wasn't going to let you leave me like that, your my best friend. Plus my parents kicked me out once I left for here..." 

Mark looked and Jaehyun suspiciously before questioning, "Why did they kick you out? And what makes you think that I'm gonna help you?"

"They kicked me out cause someone told them that one secret... And I was hoping you would cause your my best friend" Mumbled Jaehyun.

The man who had threatened to kill Jaehyun, Yuta, walked in between the two boys and said, "Are you sure that's all he is to you? No best friend would go that far to get help, especially when one says to leave him alone." 

"Yuta, stay out of it, go back to WinWin. It's almost ten, you know how he gets." Mark snarked out. Yuta just rolled his eyes, but left as Mark had told him to in a hurry.

"I'm sorry Mark, but I needed to tell you.. I'm in love with you..." Jaehyun whispered, embarrassed that this is how he had to tell him. 

This caused Mark to smile and walk over to Jaehyun. "Good thing I'm in love with you too, but we can't go back... I'm in a gang now, with sixteen other people. Well, one is in the States, went to see his childhood friend. His name is Wong Lucas..." Mark said. 

Hearing that Jaehyun groaned, "No way he was the one who outed me to my parents..."

Mark looked confused before saying, "That's weird, he has a boyfriend, why would he do that?" 

Suddenly a voice popped out behind them and said, "I know that you would miss Jaehyun, and I used to know him. So all he needed was a push to actually get him to go find you, therefore I outed him to his parents to make sure he stayed!" 

They both turned to see Lucas himself grinning like a mad man. This caused the two boys to glare at him, and chase him down the alleyway, to a better future.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment for a nct oneshot!! Requests are open


End file.
